Oh ma reine!
by deedo valentine
Summary: Une nuit où tout change pour Bélial et Kourai...WARNING : Yuri, scènes explicites !


Oh ma Reine !

La jeune reine des Evils, incrédule, releva ses yeux de glace vers celle à qui elle devait à présent la vie. Des lors que les Enfers avaient perdu leur maître, lui même arraché à la vie par cet ange suprême, ce vaste royaume ténébreux avait sombré dans le chaos et la destruction. Et, malgré leurs efforts démesurés pour sauver leur monde, les Satans n'avaient pu éviter l'incontournable de se produire. Tout était fini, la majeure partie des habitants avaient péri, et il ne restait plus rien des Enfers, ou du moins plus rien qui ne puisse rappeler la puissance dont ils avaient été les détenteurs.

Mais elle, elle était vivante, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas vraiment s'en expliquer la raison. Pourquoi l'ancienne Vertu lui avait-elle sauvée la vie, alors qu'elle l'avait si souvent trahie auparavant ? La seule à lui avoir jamais sauvé la vie était...

" Vous allez bien, Princesse ? "

Bélial, qui s'était à présent agenouillée à terre, mais qui n'avait pas pour autant daignée relâcher sa jeune protégée qu'elle avait tenu jusqu'alors dans ses bras, fixait l'Evil avec inquiétude en voyant le manque de réaction de celle-ci face à la situation, une réaction qui ne tarda pourtant pas à venir...

" Ou...Oui...Oui je vais bien ! " s'exclama Kourai en se dégageant de l'étreinte du Satan pour se relever précipitement et s'éloigner de quelques mètres de ce dernier.

" Mais où sommes-nous ?! Et pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée !? C'est encore une de tes combines n'est-ce pas ?!! " renchérit-elle de plus belle, les mains posés sur les hanches, en feignant la colère et surtout la méfiance, car elle savait pertinement que le Satan n'avait aucune raison qui puisse servir ses intérêts personnels de lui sauver la vie. Alors pourquoi ?

La jeune femme éclata de rire en voyant la mine fâchée de son interlocutrice:

" Ha ha ha ha!!! Décidement, vous ne changerez jamais Princesse !!

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Kourai qui, par désir de vouloir ignorer les moqueries du Satan, détourna son attention vers le lieu où elle se trouvait, à savoir un vaste hall d'une sorte de manoir gothique.

- Vous êtes ici dans le palais caché du Chapelier Fou ma très chère Princesse ! "

Kourai acquiesça tristement, ses pensées encore tournées vers son monde qu'elle venait de perdre, tandis que Bélial contemplait sa petite Princesse de manière songeuse. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle l'avait sauvée. Alors que tout s'effondrait, que chacun ne devait plus penser qu'à sa propre survie, elle, elle était allée aider cette Evil, comme un preu chevalier qui vient au secours de sa belle pensa-t'elle. Pourquoi ce geste ? Sans cesse cette question dans son esprit tourmenté, pourquoi ? La seule personne à qui elle s'était entièrement dévouée, c'était le Prince des Enfers lui-même, leur Seigneur Lucifer, l'ange déchu, et voilà que tout à coup, elle se prend à jouer les héros envers cette enfant... enfant ? Non...plus maintenant...la petite fille avait grandi d'un seul coup, et était une jeune femme à présent. Et quelle femme ! Plus belle que tous les anges femelles avec qui elle s'était adonnée aux plaisirs charnels ! Un visage fin, racé, de long cheveux blanc contrastant avec la couleur café au lait de sa peau, de magnifiques yeux de glace à la pupille fendue, et des formes...absoluement...

" Hum...Si vous désirez vous reposer Princesse, vous trouverez les chambre à l'étage, vous êtes ici chez vous... " fit Bélial en s'efforçant d'interrompre les rêveries érotiques vers lesquelles elle s'acheminait petit à petit. Après une révérence, elle prit congée et disparut à travers les entrailles du sol, regrettant pour la toute première fois de sa vie d'avoir eu de telles pensées à l'égard de celle pour qui elle avait autant de respect. Kourai était SA princesse, une petite chose fragile et pourtant étonnement forte, une personne qu'elle refusait de considérer comme tous ceux qu'elle avait osé toucher, qu'elle avait corrompu, perverti, poussé au vice le plus abominable, la luxure.

Kourai resta là, toujours songeuse, ressassant ses sombres pensées sans fin. Pourquoi était-ce Bélial qui l'avait sauvée, oui, pourquoi ? Elle s'était attendue à voir Alexiel, la plus belle des créatures célestes, venir à son secours, comme autrefois, et voilà que c'était cet espèce de clown qui l'avait déjà si souvent trompée qui l'avait secourue.

" Alexiel sama...Setsuna..." murmura-t'elle.

Alexiel l'aurait forcé à être forte, à relever la tête face à l'adversité, Setsuna lui, l'aurait rassuré en lui promettant que tout allait s'arranger...

Cette pensée lui apporta un peu de réconfort, et elle se reprit bien vite en main, comme ils lui auraient dit de le faire. Pour le moment elle était donc coincée ici, en compagnie du Satan, soit, alors autant visiter les lieus !

Le château avait, semblait-il, été batti tout en pierre. De luxueuses tapisseries rouge sang ornaient les sols de marbre noir, des gargouilles à l'aspect de démons décoraient les murs : certaines d'entre elles crachaient le feu, d'autres, torturées, paraissaient réclamer de l'aide, des bougies noires éclairaient faiblement les couloirs, de gigantesques portes de bois épais et sculptées dans l'ébène ouvraient sur des pièces non moins gigantesques qui abritaient bibliothèque, salle de musique, salle à manger, ou bien encore salle de torture...

La jeune fille, qui errait à travers les nombreux couloirs depuis déjà quelques heures, finit par aboutir dans celui qui abritait toutes les chambres à coucher, et c'est sans plus tarder qu'elle en choisit une, au hasard, pour s'y reposer et délaisser momentanement ses soucis pour rejoindre inévitablement ses songes...

Cela faisait maintenant douze jours que Kourai était "captive" dans cet endroit sinistre. Alors que la plupart des démons s'attaquaient aux cieux, elle, avait voulu rejoindre Setsuna, mais le Satan avait, à force d'arguments, réussi à la convaincre que ça n'était pas encore le bon moment, qu'il fallait attendre, réunir les habitants des Enfers les plus puissants, avant de pouvoir agir et rejoindre l'ange salvateur. Et, bien que cela la contrariait de ne pouvoir rien faire, elle ne pouvait nier le fait que le maître de ces lieus prenait un grand soin d'elle. Bélial l'avait, dès le soir de son arrivée, invitée à partager son repas, il en fut ainsi tous les soirs suivants; elle tentait de la divertir, de lui parler, de la résonner...

Elle avait du mal à se le reconnaître, mais la jeune femme n'était plus aussi vicieuse à son égard qu'autrefois. Certes, elle méritait sa réputation : trompeuse, orgueilleuse, provocante, fourbe, perverse...mais...si elle était ainsi, c'était plus par haine contre elle-même, par dégout, que par autre chose. Et la seule personne qu'elle avait été capable d'aimer, c'était celle qui était parvenue à découvrir ce qui se cachait dans son coeur : Lucifer. Peut-être Kourai commençait-elle, elle aussi, à voir ce que renfermait cette âme déchue, qui ne se comprenait sans doute pas elle-même.

Et la veille, la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre Bélial et un homme qu'elle avait reconnu comme le Satan de la luxure, Asmodeus, ne l'avait pas laissée insensible :

" Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

- Simplement voir comment tu te portais...

- Que d'attention pour ma personne...ironisa-t'elle en riant

- ...

- Tu perds ton temps...

- Je m'en moque... "

Un silence, puis :

" Tu as aidé la Reine du peuple Evil...cela ne te ressemble guère...

- ...elle peut nous être utile par la suite...

- Tu te mens à toi même...

- Qu'insinues-tu ?

- Tu l'aimes

- QU'EN SAIS-TU ??!! QUI ES-TU POUR ME JUGER DE LE SORTE ??!!

- ...je crois que c'est clair à présent...je vais te laisser à tes reflexions... "

Puis, plus rien...plus une seule voix...Kourai n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, ainsi, voilà la raison de tant d'attention...Bélial...éprouvait des sentiments pour elle ? Impossible ! Après tout, elle ne l'avait pas dit clairement ! Mais...à bien y réfléchir...toute cette affection envers elle, ses égards...et ce pourquoi elle l'avait sauvé de la destruction des Enfers...

Kourai avait laissé échapper un cri lorsque les faits avaient pris forme dans son esprit, stupéfaite, elle avait regagné sa chambre à la hâte pour ne plus en sortir.

Le soir venu, trois petits coups frappés à la porte l'avaient tirés de ses pensées, elle était restée couchée toute la soirée, et avait volontairement oublié de descendre au salon pour le soupé en compagnie du Satan qui à ce moment, s'était inquiétée et demandait des explications :

" Princesse, tout va bien ? questionna Bélial de derrière la porte

- Oui...tout va bien...laisse moi...répondit-elle d'une voix monocorde.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui...je suis un peu fatiguée...je n'ai pas très faim ce soir...

- Bien... " Elle avait entendu les pas résonnés graduellement dans le couloir avant que le silence ne prenne à nouveau place.

Et c'est ainsi que Kourai était resté prostrée dans sa chambre durant les jours qui avaient suivi. Et cela faisait à présent six jours...six jours où elle s'interrogait sur ses propres sentiments sans jamais pouvoir trouver de réponse. Setsuna - Alexiel - Bélial - Setsuna - Alexiel - Bélial...Ces trois noms se répétaient sans cesse dans son esprit...mais lequel s'y imposerait ? Et c'est sans avoir trouvé de réponse après les trentes heures d'insomnies qu'elle s'était imposée, qu'elle finit par abandonner la lutte et céder la place au repos...

Soudain, après s'être endormie depuis seulement trois heures, elle sentit une chose lui effleurer la joue, une caresse, si légère, qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais remarquée si elle n'avait pas été dans cet état de sommeil paradoxal qui parvient à vous faire atteindre vos rêves les plus secrets, parfois même les plus absurdes. Elle écarquilla alors les yeux et hurla de terreur lorsqu'elle vit un visage sombre penché au dessus d'elle :

" Ah ah ah ah ! Vous vous attendiez au Prince charmant, Princesse ? s'esclaffa Bélial qui n'était autre que le mystérieux fantôme qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil.

- Ce n'est pas drôle ! Que fais-tu ici !? Et pourquoi étais-tu près de moi alors que je dormais !? s'encoléra Kourai qui ne partageait guère la plaisanterie du Chapelier Fou. Bélial, qui était jusqu'ici accroupi près du lit, se releva, baissa la tête, puis déclara :

" Je ne voulais pas vous réveillez, je vous prie de m'excuser...je vous laisse à présent..." elle s'apprêtait alors à disparaître lorsqu'une main fine aggripa son poignet, le retenant ainsi prisonnier et l'empêchant de partir :

" Attend, Bélial... " Le Satan se retourna et fit face à sa petite princesse aux yeux de glace, qui la fixait déséspérement et semblait chercher une quelconque réponse dans son regard. Comme elle était belle, sa princesse ! L'une des créatures les plus séduisante, les plus magnifique, les plus courageuse et noble du monde d'en bas, mais aussi de celui d'en haut.

Et, subitement, contre toutes ses attentes, la jeune Evil vint se blottir entre ses bras et enfouit son visage au creu de son épaule.1 Bélial, dont la surprise en devenait telle qu'elle était indescriptible devant ce geste, ne savait trop que croire, lorsqu'elle entendit chuchoter :

" je sais que tu n'es pas réellement ce que tu t'acharnes à faire croire...tu as aimé Lucifer 2...tout comme moi j'aime Setsuna...mais...l'un comme l'autre...ça n'est pas nous qu'ils ont, ou auraient choisi...alors...garde moi près de toi...

- Que dis-tu ? Es-tu donc folle ? " s'exclama amèrement Bélial, qui s'était écarté de Kourai et avait saisi son visage entre ses mains. " Tu voudrais rester près d'un démon tel que moi ?! As-tu...as-tu perdu l'esprit ? "

Sans un mot, les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent, ainsi éclairées par quelques rayons blâfards de la lune qui filtraient à travers les vitraux de la chambre. C'est à cet instant que Kourai constata que Bélial ne portait pas son maquillage, qui masquait en permanence son visage, ne laissant que deviner ce qu'elle était en réalité. Ainsi, elle se trouvait repoussante ? Pourtant...ainsi démasquée, elle était d'une beauté indéniable : ses deux prunelles d'azurs qui luisaient tels des saphirs dans la nuit 3, sa chevelure écarlate, son visage aux traits fins et délicats...

Que ça soit une femme ou un homme, quelle importance ? L'attirance qu'éprouvait Kourai à l'égard du Satan était bien réelle, et cela depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré...certes, leurs rapports avaient alors été bien houleux...mais...ne dit-on pas que de la haine...nait l'amour ?

Les derniers remparts de Bélial s'effondrèrent lorsque la jeune princesse posa sa propre main sur la sienne, qui était restée tout contre sa joue, et qu'une larme s'écoula silencieusement de l'un de ses yeux.

" Garde moi près de toi... " répéta-t'elle dans un souffle.

Lentement, Bélial attira le visage de sa jeune compagne vers le sien et effleura ses lèvres, tout en laissant glisser ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune fille. Celle-ci passa ses propres bras autour de son cou et s'abandonna au baiser du Chapelier. Leurs lèvres se caressèrent ainsi durant un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Kourai entre-ouvre timidement la bouche pour maintenant permettre à leurs langues de se goûter mutuellement. Petit à petit, Bélial approfondit ainsi le baiser qu'elles partageaient, en premier lieu tendre, il se fit bientôt plus passionné, pour enfin devenir complètement sulfureux et inciter la jeune femme à aller plus loin.

Elle allongea alors sa princesse sur son lit et, tandis qu'elle parcourait la peau sensible de son cou de baisers langoureux, sa main, elle, dégraffait un à un les petits boutons de nâcres de la chemisette de nuit que portait Kourai, pour bientôt s'y insérer et parcourir du bout des doigts les seins de sa partenaire. Cette dernière, haletante sous elle, succomba bien vite devant les sensations nouvelles que Bélial lui procurait et un premier gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'elle sentit deux petites canines lui mordre de façon taquine la jugulaire.

Le sexe avait toujours été une sorte de drogue pour Bélial, cela lui permettait d'oublier, souvent de se venger, de s'amuser...mais jamais...jamais elle n'avait ressenti de sentiments...et, pour la première fois sans doute, elle s'approchait le plus de ce que beaucoup appelait " l'acte d'amour " .

Très vite, la nuisette de la jeune Evil échoua aux pieds du lit, et Bélial eu tout le loisir de contempler le corps parfait qui s'offrait à ses yeux, le corps d'une femme qui avait été acquis après une longue période de souffrance et de maladie...une taille mince, deux petits seins ronds, des hanches harmonieuses, une peau aussi douce et délicate que la soie...

Kourai, dont les joues s'étaient visiblement empourprées, sortit sa maîtresse de sa contemplation érotique lorsque qu'elle s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui vola un baiser avant de lui murmurer de la laisser la dévêtir à son tour, chose qu'elle fît sans attendre le moindre acquiescement.

Peu de temps après, leurs deux corps nus collés l'un contre l'autre et soupirant de plaisir, apprenaient à se connaître. Bien que les gestes de Kourai furent moins certains, plus furtifs, plus timides, elle n'hésitait pas à couvrir son amante de caresses et de baisers. Bélial, quant à elle, prenait soin d'embrasser chaque parcelles de cette peau suave, elle cajôlait les seins de sa partenaire, titillait chaque téton avec attention tout en touchant adroitement l'entre-jambe de sa princesse de ses doigts habiles, ce qui amena celle-ci à gémir de plus en plus fort. Puis, ses lèvres descendirent progressivement rejoindre cette main frippone pour à leur tour flatter celles de sa jeune amie. 4

" Bé...Bélial...j'aimerais...te...faire plaisir...aussi...mais je...je ne sais pas...pas...comment... " avoua difficilement Kourai au bout de quelques instants, tant à cause de ses soupirs que de la situation. Alors, la jeune androgyne, toujours avec la même douceur, se plaça, toujours au dessus d'elle, mais dans le sens inverse, et lui intima comment s'y prendre. Ainsi, toutes deux, avec la même passion, consumaient le corps de l'autre. Jamais Bélial ne s'était crue capable de tant de tendresse, et c'est en prenant garde de ne pas la blesser qu'elle la pénétrait de ses doigts, exerçant en elle un mouvement de va et vient au rythme maîtrisé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente sa partenaire, ainsi qu'elle même, trop proche de l'extase. Alors elle s'interromput et changea de position, prenant sa docile amante à califourchon sur ses genoux pour la faire basculer posément en arrière et reprendre ce rythme endiablé, les parties les plus érogènes de leurs êtres se stimulant alors par leurs frottements communs. Enfin, c'est dans un cri de jouissance pur que les deux jeunes femmes atteignirent le plaisir des sens, cette sensation de bien être, ce courant électrisant qui vous parcourir le corps tout entier pour vous laisser entre-voir le "paradis" .

Bélial, à bout de souffle, s'approcha de Kourai qui, sans attendre, vint se nicher dans ses bras, un sourire resplendissant illuminant son visage. :

" Bélial je...

- Chhuuut ! ne dit rien...

- ... " Kourai executa les ordres et se tût. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme ainsi, aucune d'entre elles ne prononça un mot...oui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme...

" Je te garde près de moi...Oh ma reine..."

Un dernier baiser sur le front accompagna la petite Kourai dans ses rêves...

FIN

1 Au départ je voulais mettre " au creu de son torse...poitrine ? torse ? torse ou poitrine? " donc vu que j'hésitais finalement j'ai changé ;;;;

2 Je vous rappelle que là, Lucifer est sensé être mort c'est pr ça qu'elle parle au passé...enfin pour moi, ça me paraît logique...non ?

3 'tain, j'deviens poète là ! XD

4 J'espere que vous avez deviné le rapprochement des lèvres hein ;

Bon, voilà pour mon p'tit lemon yuri A+S j'avoue qu'écrire une fic A+S c'est assez compliqué, car vu que j'aime faire correspondre l'histoire de mes fics, et celle des oeuvres originales, sans non plus entrer dans le perfectionnisme mais quand même un minimum, et qu'A+S est un manga très très complexe, il est vrai que c'est pas évident...enfin c'est mon avis d'auteur ;; maintenant j'espere que vous aurez aimé et ne remarquerez pas trop les anomalies vis a vis de l'histoire originale et des persos si il y en a, et je sais qu'il doit y en avoir , malheureusement je n'ai pas le manga sous les yeux, je ne peux donc pas vérifier certaines choses, par exemple, si Kourai vouvois ou tutois Bélial, ect...ce genre de détails quoi mais vous me direz, dans un lemon on s'en fou un peu, certes ;;

bref, it's the end


End file.
